Playroom
by BluJAYL13
Summary: Vampires like to play with their food and when some realize they want to take their time with it chaos is started. When Mason wants to prove to his snack that he is different he has to show her before she runs off to her family. If she's going to stay she'll need a reason to do IS MAY BE UNCOMFORTABLE FOR SOME READERS DON'T COMPLAIN AND DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA CUZ I JUS DID


HERE'S SOMETHING NEW!

WARNING!: THIS BOOK CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND VERY VIOLENT PEOPLE!THIS HAS NO KIND OF INSPIRATIONAL MESSAGE OR ANYTHING, THIS BOOK IS ALL ABOUT THE SEX GAMES AND WINNING! THERE ARE SELFISH PEOPLE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUNG POOR INNOCENT GIRLS! IF YOU ALREADY HAVE A FEELING THAT THIS MIGHT UPSET YOU, I SUGGEST YOU BACK OUT RIGHT NOW!

DISCLAIMER:I OWN THIS STORY'S PLOT AND CHARACTERS!

THE GOOD FEELINGS AND SIGHT TURN INTO NIGHTMARES

We took each other's hands, and walked down a long hallway. I looked back at her face and she smiled with a horny expression I gave the same response. Our walking turned into running, then we took a long left. I opened a the door to a dark mysterious room. I waved my hand signaling her to go in. I walked in behind her, turned on the light and shut the door and locked it. She jumped at the loud slam of the door and turned around quickly. I showed her a sexy smirk on my face. I walked in front of her and took her hand to come follow me into another room, which I like to call my play room. She gasped at what she saw. She tried backing away from the horror but I blocked her from the door. She hesitated but finally spoke.

"Are you going to use those on me?" She said with her eyes already filling up with tears and fear before I even did anything. She knew there was no way out of this. She started taking her clothes off and I only left my jeans on for now. Then I told her to sit on the chair. She did as I said , and I tied her hands up real tight. I walked around the room looking for toys we could play with. I caught her staring at me in the corner of my eye. To strike more fear into her I touched a hard whip, and turned to look at her with an evil smirk and she looked away fast while her heart was beating faster and faster. After I was done looking I got the bowl of ice with water from the counter.

It's playtime...

I put a piece of ice in my mouth and dragged it down her chest...pelvis...then I circled it around her pussy. She was breathing fast. She started moving her hips around. when the ice melted all the way my mouth traveled her whole body. She was moaning. That's when I stood up...and put it in her hard and fast. I'm so big, she's so small. I know it hurts her and as it did so she winced at the pain. I saw her scrunch her face and old on tightly around the straps on her wrists. When I wanted more than just this feeling, I wanted a show. I walked away with y throbbing dick wanting more, and it was gonna get more...

I walked back to her and brought along with me some kind of whip, I didn't even know what it was...but knew what it did...

I fucked her again hard and fast. I swear the whole room was shaking. I feel like I heard ripping sounds...but I can really hear Victoria screaming and wincing at the pain...asking me to stop...but even if I wanted to I couldn't...but I don't want to anyways.

When I finally came I pulled my dick out and there was cum all over it. I untied her wrists and she fell to the floor. I wanted to see her sexy self suck me and eat my cum. I want every vampire to smell me in her...and know I claimed yet another woman...more like sex slave. I pushed her mouth onto my dick and she looked tired, sad, scared, and forced...I thought to myself...'Good'.

"Eat it"I said forcefully. She followed my orders. When she was done she sat back. She tried to walk but couldn't even. So I, annoyed, brought her to the bed and covered her with the covers. I need to feed but when I come back she's all mine again.

After I ate I ran back to the room and didn't see her...where was she?THAT BITCH! She ran away from me! I smelled two scents both of I recognize. I followed their scents and found a male vampire and that woman in a corner lost and as they turned around o find another hallway I cornered them. Victoria gasped and ran jumped behind the guy, I could smell her fear 'Mmm' I thought to myself...I'll have her as a snack later, that can be her punishment.

I ran towards the guy and said

"You're only making this worse for our guest Landon...you know I would find you both...and you'll get punished!" I ripped his head off causing blood to splatter on the white walls making a mess. I then put my hand in his chest and ripped his heart out. I broker all his bones. all you could hear wash crack...crack...crack...Then I, furious, looked up at the weak girl and saw her crying...you're making this harder for you human! If she keeps showing signs of weakness I will be more determined to punish her.

I grabbed her and ran to the room again I ripped both of our clothes off. I sat on the bed and pulled her on top of me.

I heard the ripping sounds again...she screamed for mercy but...HELL NO!

After a while she lay in the bed beside me filled with fear, shaking, sad, and weak. There was still a part of the punishment I forgot to finish...I pulled the covers from her and whipped her ass over and over and over again...she screamed over and over again...her ass was red...speaking of red...I pulled her straight midnight hair from her neck and bit her...she should've been moaning for the first time today...this is pleasure...my venom will heal her and she doesn't even moan for .

In the morning I woke up to the smell of blood...lots of it...her pussy was bleeding from that hard fucking yesterday...It was burning red...she woke up o me staring at it and she begged me to not fuck her again...but I cut her off...I ripped her to pieces blood covering all the walls skin falling down to the floor...and my bright red eyes glowing in the dimly lit room...I was made by a monster...I am one too...a...

Monster...I walked away from the room with the hallways filled up with my evil laughs.


End file.
